


February: First

by ununquadius



Series: A Tribute To The Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Draco Malfoy, Dad Harry Potter, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nervous Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: It's Scorpius first year in Hogwarts and Draco can't take it easy.





	February: First

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you breathofmine for February 2019 prompt “First” that inspired this drabble. 
> 
> Thank you goldwish for the amazing beta on all the drabbles! <3
> 
> Thank you MarchnoGirl for your lovely comments!! <3
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Are we leaving yet?” A little voice asked from the other side of Harry and Draco’s bedroom door.

“In a bit!” Harry answered when it was clear that Draco was too scared to form words.

“We shouldn’t let him go, he’s too young,” Draco whispered.

“Don’t you start again! He’ll be fine.”

“But what if people hate him? Or if Peeves scares him? Or if Longbottom mistreats him?”

It was the 1st of September. Scorpius was about to start his first year at Hogwarts, and although Draco talked to everyone that wanted to hear about how proud of his son he was, the truth was that he was terrified. Harry had tried to calm him in every way he could, but nothing had worked.

Finally, Harry got up, smiled at his husband and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Isn’t Dad coming? We’re going to be late! I don’t want the train to go without me!”

Scorpius was already sat at the table and fully clothed. He kept glancing at his trunk, which was near the door since the night before, and his Hogwarts uniform, carefully folded on top of it.

“He’s coming. Eggs, toast…?”

“Eggs and toast, please!”

When Harry and Scorpius had eaten a good portion of their breakfasts, Draco came out.

“Good morning,” he said with a forced smile, feigning being happy. However, he didn’t manage to do so, and Scorpius asked worriedly if they should take him to St Mungo’s.

“He’s fine, only an idiot.”

Draco showed him his middle finger behind Scorpius’s head.

It was at twelve o’clock that day, when they were alone at home, without the noise of little footsteps, or laughs or voices asking for more ice-cream, that Draco hugged Harry and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
